A New Adventure For Peregrin Took
by LordOfTheRingsKT
Summary: Four years after the One Ring is destroyed, a new ring is discovered. The ring made by Sauron's evil brother Saulon. Now, without Frodo and Sam, Pippin and Merry must rebuild the fellowship to not only find the ring, but to destroy it.This is my first fic
1. Introduction

Four years after the One Ring is destroyed, a new ring is discovered. The ring made by Sauro's evil brother Saulon. Now, without Frodo and Sam, Pippin and Merry must rebuild the fellowship to not only find the ring, but to destroy it. This is my first fan fic, so please be nice! :)

A New Adventure For Peregrin Took

Introduction

Does the past really go away? Can we just forget things that have happened to us, and start all over? Or are we scarred for life, living in a life we'll never forget, one with war, distrust, and, nightmares from our experiences? Questions many people want answered, me being one of those people. It all sounds like a game, it feels like a game, but, once you have that first encounter with real fear, you'll never think that again. I know, because, once, I was a foolish child, one that didn't know anything about fear, one that didn't care to know. I just wanted everything to perfect, nothing to go against me, and that's exactly what I got. Until, exactly 4 years to the day, I went on that first adventure with Frodo Baggins. That changed me forever. Me. Peregrine (Pippin) Took, a hobbit, one of the most foolish in the Shire! That adventure changed me, once a foolish hobbit, now a courageous warrior. A huge change for a small creature. I, standing only about 3 feet, even small for a Hobbit in their tweens! That day, when the one ring was destroyed, and the fellowship broken, and the moment when Merry BrandyBuck and I fought one last time for Frodo, that was the most amazing day of my life. The day we returned to the Shire, and Sam, Frodo, Merry, and I went to the Green Dragon, that was when we realized the life we all left behind, the life we could never pick up again. It was gone. We always played games about going with Bilbo on one of his grand adventures, but the day we had our own, it didn't seem as wonderful as we made it in the games. The games where everything had a happy ending. But the end to our adventure, where Frodo and Sam left us, that was something I'll never forget. I can't ever forget it. I lost two of my best friends. Luckily I still have Merry. And I hope it to stay that way for however long we may remain on this earth.


	2. Chapter One: Old Friends, A New Adventur...

Chapter One

Merry BrandyBuck and Pippin Took were sitting enjoying there elevensies, when there came a knock at the door. Pippin looked at Merry while finishing a bite of cake he had in his mouth. Merry smiled. Pippin was making hilarious faces while trying to force down the cake. When he finally did succeed in doing so, he stood up, leaving Merry to all of the unguarded food. He walked slowly to the door. Partly because he wasn't sure of who it was, and partly because of all the mess he had to dodge. When he finally got to the door, he slowly opened it. To his surprise, Faramir and Eowyn were at the door.

"MERRY!" He shouted with excitement.

Merry rushed to the door.

"What is it Pip?"

When he saw who was at the door, he ran and hugged them very tightly and fondly.

"Dear friends, please come in! May I ask what brings you here on this beautiful day?"

Eowyn and Faramir walked into the Hobbit hole with their heads low. When they got inside and the door was closed, Faramir started,

" Dear friends, I come to ask you a favor. I need very much assistance. You must help me! The fellowship was long ago broken. But, we now need what's left of it! Another ring, made by Saulon, Sauron's brother, was made long ago. It was made to fight the Ring of Power. But, Sauron was the victorious one, and the other ring was lost, and never thought of again. Saulon was killed be Sauron himself. Now, we must not only find the other ring, but destroy it also. It is trying to find someone to do with it what Saulon would have, destroy the race of man kind. We can not have that happen! We must rise to the ring and defeat it!"

Pippin took a long moment to take in everything Faramir had just explained. He was astounded. He had never thought this could have happened. He had no knowing of Saloun, or the other ring. And by the look on Merry's face, neither did he.


	3. Chapter Two:They set out

Chapter Two

Pippin and Merry still couldn't believe what they had to do. They knew that they had to do it fast, but were not sure that they wanted to. They didn't even know where they had to look for the ring. But, they did know that it was forged in the same place as it's brother. Mount Doom. They did not know the way, nor if this ring would be as much trouble as the other ring. And they did not know what special power this ring held. They really did not know much at all. But they did know one thing. They had to do it. If not them, then who? Who could they trust with such a task? The answer was as plain as sight. No one.

Faramir was still waiting for an answer.

"Well, will you please come with me to Rivendell where we can again have a new Fellowship?"

Pippin suddenly came back to Earth realizing that he needed to decide now, or never.

"Yes, Faramir, how could I decline?"

"Oh, thank you so much Mr.Took!"

Faramir was ecstatic. He didn't know what answer Pippin was going to give him. He was glad that Pippin decided to say yes.

"Please, you have no reason to call me such a name. For, I only agreed to help a friend. That is nothing compared to everything else I have been through."

Faramir then told Pippin and Merry how thankful he was.

Thus, once again, Merry and Pippin set out on another long journey for the same cause as the last one. To destroy a ring of power. But, all of the Elves left. Even Legolas. They knew here was no way to get him back. This was going to be impossible to do. They still set out to Rivendell though. Faramir said that they must start their, and he said that he had a surprise for them their anyway.


End file.
